Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical circuits for appliances, and in particular, it relates to a leakage current detection device.
Description of Related Art
With the wide use of electrical appliances, safety in their use is important. Leakage current detection devices with circuit interrupter functions are widely used. However, in practice, not all users follow the advice of testing the device before use, so often it cannot be ensured that the leakage current circuit interrupter will function normally before it is put to use. Further, even if the user tested the leakage current circuit interrupter device before use, during use, the protection function of the circuit interrupter may be lost (take the example of an electrical water heater with a leakage current detection and interruption plug, the plug may lose its protection function during use if some parts are damaged). In such a situation, when the appliance has a current leak, the leakage current circuit interrupter cannot provide a leakage warning signal or cut off the power, which can cause harm to the user.
Further, many current leakage current circuit interrupters that employ relays cannot meet the requirement of automatically energizing the device when connected.